Jergingha
Jergingha is the Supreme Commander of The GEATHJERK and the final boss of The Wonderful 101. Profile Jergingha was originally built in order to maintain peace; however, the destruction of the GEATHJERK worlds by the Greater Galactic Coalition left a durable impact on him, making the supercomputer full of hatred and revengeful. He strongly believes that GEATHJERK is protecting the galaxy from its own future, despite destroying countless planets, viewing it as "justice" (in fact, as evidenced by Luka, they became exactly what they where trying to prevent from being created). In short, for him, the end justify the means, so much that he is going to great lenghs to destroy the Wonderful 101 and their allies! He does, however show some regret when forced to atomise Earth, viewing it as "a beautiful world". Forms Wonder-Jergingha Form When The Wonderful 100 destroy his containment tube, he reveals a mask which he claims to be a CENTINEL Mask from the future, which he wears to power up against the team. Planet Destruction Form After he was defeated inside Geath-Wahksay, he absorbs the fortress and transforms into his most powerful and is true form in a last-ditch attempt to destroy the Earth. Story When the Wonderful 101 and the Guyzoch Space Pirates invaded the planet-like fortress GEATH-Wahksay in order to destroy its central Jerk-matter reactor, Jergingha exposed himself as a giant biomechanical brain sealed in a containment capsule. Revealing that the entire fortress was his body, he set the fortress to self-destruct and collide with the Earth in a bid to destroy it. To stall the Wonderful Ones, Jergingha activated his internal defenses, only for the heroes to overcome them and destroy his protective capsule before attacking him directly. After taking some damage, Jergingha and his foes dropped to a lower level of the fortress, where the Supreme Overlord summoned some of his GEATHJERK minions to occupy the Wonderful 101 further. As they fought, he also revealed his origins and motivations, claiming that he sought to save his galaxy by destroying the Greater Galactic Coalition before it could ever form. Luka rejected Jergingha's claims, pointing out that the GEATHJERK Federation was as oppressive and vicious as the force they claimed to oppose, but Jergingha backed up his claim by revealing one of the weapons used by the Greater Galactic Coalition: a giant Wonder-Mask. As the Wonderful 101 reeled at the revelations he gave them, Jergingha donned the Wonder-Mask, transforming into Wonder-Jergingha. He immediately drew in metal from all around the fortress, creating a giant torso with a pair of free-floating hands that could mimic the heroes' Unite Morphs. This form proved strong enough to briefly overcome the Wonderful Ones, being able to demorph them in the process, only for Luka's courage to reinvigorate Wonder-Red and inspire them to begin a counterattack. After he was defeated inside GEATH-Wahksay and the heroes escaped from him, Jergingha revealed that he hadn't set the self-destruct system after all, instead, he merely activated his ultimate form. In this form, Jergingha appears as a giant version of what a GGC soldier supposedly looked like and is 221 kilometers tall. Fortunately for the Wonderful Ones, Platinum Robo arrived, so the team still has something resembling a chance against Jergingha. First, Jergingha sets up shields and launches recruitable Gah-Goojins at the heroes periodically. After breaking through his shields, Jergingha tries to obliterate the Wonderful Ones with an unbelieveable amount of missiles. Wonder-Black and Wonder-Red turn all his missiles back on him and Platinum Robo destroys weakpoints spread across Jergingha's metallic body. After a cutscene where all seven main Wonderful Ones humiliate Jergingha, the team uses Unite Ultra Platinum to form Ultra Platinum Robo, who headbutts Jergingha and... gets obliterated by his ultimate weapon, the Chi-Q Marble Buster. The team uses the combined power of the Virgin Victory's shooter mode, Vorkken's Meizirr, and Immorta's Dakkar to fire a W-shaped laser to try to stop Jergingha's Marble Buster from causing the planet to wink out of existence. Jergingha tries to stop the heroes, but is ultimately overcome, fried to a crisp, and blown up. Trivia * Jergingha's story and travel through time is very similar to the Getter Robo manga. How they wished to stop an all-powerful army (of course humans) from conquering the universe and destroying worlds, but instead cause a time paradox in which they helped the enemy become the force they feared in the future by trying to stop them in the past. * Jergingha's initial form is a possible reference to Mother Brain from the Metroid series. ** The tentacles he uses in this form are also very similar to Ohdarko's * Wonder-Jergingha's appearance is a possible homage to similar "head and hands" bosses in many earlier games, such as Andross from the Star Fox series, Wham Bam Rock from Kirby Super Star (as well as Wham Bam Jewel from Kirby Super Star Ultra), and Tiki Tong from Donkey Kong Country Returns. ** According to the GEATHJERK Files, his Wonder-Jergingha form is 300 to 400 times more powerfull than any CENTINEL-suit! * Jergingha's Planet Destruction Form stats are a possible reference to the "Over 9000" meme originating from Dragon Ball Z, while his actual appearance is similar to Unicron from the Transformers franchise. Gallery Jergingha_past.png|Jergingha recalling his past, and earth's future Jergingha_wonderform.jpg|Jergingha in his Wonder form Jergingha_profile1.png|Jergingha's Machine World file Jergingha_profile2.png|Jergingha's Wonder file Jergingha_profile3.png|Jergingha's Planet Destruction file Category:The Wonderful 101 Category:The Wonderful 101 Enemies Category:The Wonderful 101 Characters Category:Characters Category:Enemies Category:Villains Category:Male characters Category:Bosses Category:Deceased characters Category:Aliens